1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to crimp-on type terminals that are adapted to pierce the insulation of an insulation clad wire.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional crimp-on type terminals have been used for many years to provide an electrical termination on a discrete strand of insulation clad wire. Terminals of this type generally have a contact portion and a wire gripping portion. However, the end of the wire had to be stripped of its insulation before the terminal could be crimped.
Because of the cost of stripping the ends of wire, terminals having wire gripping portions with means for piercing through the insulation of an unstripped insulation clad wire to make contact with the conductors have been developed. However, the previous designs have not been widely accepted especially for the stranded or discrete wire types of conductors. The reason for this lack of acceptance is caused in great part by the shifting of the wire conductors and the extruding of the insulation during and after a crimping operation. In addition, the prior art insulation piercing terminals have not been successful in offering long-term, safe and reliable termination to a very fine stranded wire.